


The Art of War

by dahanisafanficnerd



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, bonifer hasty is a maester, cause she was never taught anything, dany learns to be a good general, dany-centric, samwell tarly can go to hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahanisafanficnerd/pseuds/dahanisafanficnerd
Summary: A book from far away land guided the young Queen in reclaiming Westeros.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	The Art of War

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to mark in my list one of my favorite character. This is strictly TV based. I don't know much about Ser Bonifer Hasty, I made him a maester here.
> 
> Just a warning, English is not my first language, so mistakes are inevitable.
> 
> I want to write this long form, but I am doubtful of my ability. At least at this point I am thinking of several chapters long. Or maybe this is it. We'll see.

"Jinak mahrazh says anna is yeri okeo, Khaleesi."

Daenerys was pulled away from her conversation with Jon by the voice of her Dothraki guard.

As she turned her head to the sound, the dothraki man stepped aside to reveal non other than Ser Jorah.

Daenerys was at first surprised at the sight of her old friend, though she had send him away in search of a cure to his disease, Daenerys had made peace with never seeing the man again. But, a sense of rare happiness replace it instantly, a genuine smile adorn her face.

"Anna is tih okeo," she confirmed.

Ser Jorah smiled at his queen and stepped forward. Kneeling in front of Daenerys, "Your grace," he greeted her before standing back up again.

Daenerys's smile widen. She blinked remembering Jon Snow, standing beside her," Jon snow this is Ser Jorah Mormont," she introduced him," an old friend"

"I served with your father," Jon said as his greeting,"he was a great man"

Ser jorah looked down at the mention of his father as if in shame.

"You look strong," Daenerys interjectrd,"you found a cure?"

"I wouldn't be here if I hadn't," Jorah answered solemnly,"I return to your service, my queen," a pause "if you'll have me"

"It would be my honor" Daenerys said without hesitation. She walked to the man and hugged him for some brief seconds before pulling away,"Dine with me tonight, Ser Jorah. I would like to hear your story,"

"Of course, Your Grace," Ser Jorah hesitated for a moment before continuing,"I apologize if I am too bold, but there is something i must tell you in private, if You Grace do not mind, may we dine alone?"

Daenerys was curious. She had no reason to be cautious for she trust Ser Jorah with her life, thus she easily answered,"Very well, old bear. We will dine in my private chamber"  
****  
There was a section outside her bedchamber where Daenerys could receive guests privately. The maid had brought in a dining table. Atop the table wine and deliciously smoked meat with stew were served. Ser Jorah was waiting for her when she entered the chamber. He stood up as she entered before taking a seat once after her.

The maids had filled their plates to the brim with delicacies before leaving. 

"Let's dine first, Ser. I know you are weary from travel. I have taken a habit of walking around Dragonstone since I arrived and it left me ready for a nicely served dinner," Daenerys smiledm

They took to their meal in silence. Only once they were done eating that Ser jorah started his story accompanied by the occasional red wine.

"I went to the citadel, Your Grace. I thought it the best place to search for a cure. I was confined in a small chamber. I was told that there is no cure for grey scale, but they give me food and some kind of ointment for my skin. At that point, I was ready to die, Your Grace." Ser Jorah paused, ashamed that he had given up,"but one day, an old maester visited my chamber. He said that there is a way to cure grey scale although it will be extremely painful. Some died in the process or afterward. The method is to cut out the infected skin and burn the layer after with some form of metal then apply ointments."

Daenerys grimaced in empathy,"It must have been extremely painful," she said softly.

"It was, your grace" Jorah nodded," but here i am. Alive and well. I owe that maester everything I have. I trust him, your grace. I saw it in his eyes. He's a good man,"

Daenerys scrunched her eyebrows,"I do not doubt your judgement, Ser. But, why are you telling me this?"

"Before I leave, he entrusted me with something. To give to you when we meet," Ser Jorah bowed down, getting something from below the table. 

It was a black box. He had hidden on the floor it before she arrived. The secrecy puzzled her. 

Ser Jorah pushed the box toward her,"Do not tell anyone of what inside it, he said, keep it to yourself," 

Daenerys took the box. Made of black wood, there was nothing out of ordinary about it."Even from you, Ser?"

"Yes, Your Grace." Jorah answered,"even from me"

Inspecting the box cautiously, she asked,"You are certain this is not a device to kill me?"

"I am, Your Grace," Jorah said firmly.

Daenerys looked at his eyes and saw honesty. She nodded,"Who is this maester? Does he support me?"

"Yes, your grace. His name is Bonnifer Hasty. He said he was a friend of your late mother, the Queen Rhaella"

****  
The black box sat atop a small table in front of the roaring fireplace in her bed chamber. She had been looking at it for a quarter of an hour, at least. The box was quite small, no bigger that a piece of standard paper. While not exactly light, it was not heavy either. 

Bonnifer Hasty. The name was foreign to her. Someone who knew her mother. Her friend even. Daenerys had been surprised by the connection of this mysterious maester and had been eager to know more about her late mother. But that was the extend of detail the maester had shared with Ser Jorah.

Daenerys sighed, erasing any doubt regarding the safety of the box. She trusted the old bear with her life. 

With the secrecy surrounding it, she was ready to be stunned. But when she opened the metal clutch of the box, she couldn't help but let out small sound of disappointment.

"Huh?"

Inside was a book and a letter.

The book was bound with black leather. At least a hundred fine thick papers with evidence of frequent perusing.

She put the book down in favor of the letter, hoping for some explanation.

Your Grace, 

When I heard of your arrival, my fervent wish is to journey to Dragonstone to support you. However, there is something I have to take care of here. Thus, I sent this book in hope that it can guide you in the wars to come.

In my youth, I have taken to travelling far and away. In the land of Yi Ti, I come across this document, written by a general, the only copy of which is now in your hand, for the emperor soon grew fearful if such knowledge fell into the enemy's hand thus he burned any copy of this book. 

My Queen, in wars only foolish rulers trust their advisors completely, but to distrust them is just as foolish. You need to find a delicate balance between trust and taking matters into your own hand. For that, you need to know your battles. 

Do not tell anyone of this book, your knowledge and their ignorance is your advantage in both battles againts the enemies outside and inside.

Burn this letter once you read it.

Your loyal servant

Daenerys crumpled the paper in her hand and immediately threw it into the fireplace, watching the paper turned into ashes.

Eagerly, she took the leather bound book to her lap and started reading.

The Art of War  
By Sun Tzi

The art of war is of vital importance to the State.

It is a matter of life and death, a road either to safety or to ruin. Hence it is a subject of inquiry which can on no accountbe neglected.

The art of war, then, is governed by five constant factors, to be taken into account in one's deliberations, when seeking to determine the conditions obtaining in the field.

These are: (1) The Moral Law; (2) Heaven; (3) Earth; (4) The Commander; (5) Method and discipline.


End file.
